Can't Stop Me
by ExiledSpartan
Summary: Setelah Kratos Menghancurkan Olympus, dan melihat Kekacauan yg tlh dibuatnya, Athena menyarankan untuk pergi ke desa Konohagakure, disaat dia sampai, dia disambut oleh sekutu Zeus yg diperintahkan menghabisinya, apakah dia mampu bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Stop Me**

**Summary: Setelah Kratos Menghancurkan Olympus, dan melihat Kekacauan yg tlh dibuatnya, Athena menyarankan untuk pergi ke desa Konohagakure, disaat dia sampai, dia disambut oleh sekutu Zeus yg diperintahkan menghabisinya, apakah dia mampu bertahan?**

**Genre:Gore, Blood Everywhere, Friendship**

**Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal" ada disini**

"ABCDEFGHI**" **Mulut

ABCDEFGHI: Hati

**Disclaimer**

**God of War dan Naruto bukan punya ane, tapi ni cerita iye**

* * *

Dimulai dari Kratos yg melihat kekacauan yg dibuatnya, Athena dtng menyambut keberhasilannya, "Bagus Kratos! Kau mengalahkan Zeus, dendammu telah terbalas seluruhnya." Athena mengucapkan pujian entah apa artinya sampai authornya pun tak tahu (Athena:jadi ngapa lu buat cerita ini sempak! Kratos:Auk Dah)

"Tidak, kurasa bukan begitu, aku hanya melepaskan kekacauan di dunia ini, dan banyak org akan mengenaliku sebagai penghancur dunia."

Kratos berlalu dari Mt. Olympus yg sudah kacau balau melihat sempak -ralat, maksudnya jiwa yg pergi meninggalkan Underworld, Air kamar mandi *ditusuk Poseidon –ralat, maksudnya laut yg membanjiri seluruh kota sampai seantero Yunani disebabkan ujung kehidupan Poseidon, Matahari yg tertutup awan mendung hingga tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda" siang di negara itu karena akhir hidup Helios, lalat yg beterbangan membuat penyakit sampai penghujung Yunani, tanaman-tanaman yg mati akibat kematian Hera

"Disaat aku melawan Ares, aku membunuh pemujamu, ketakutan melihat siapa didepannya, Ghost of Sparta." Athena lalu menghampirinya "Mungkin kau sebaiknya pergi ketempat lain, dimana org tidak mengenalmu, aku mendengar ada sebuah desa makmur dengan pemimpin mereka yg telah menyelamatkan dunia." Athena menjelaskan.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, yg kutahu hanya Pandora atau Calliope yg bisa meredam amarah ini." Saking emosinya, Kratos memukul jantung Gaia yg tlh mengkhianatinya hingga memuncratkan darahnya yg berwarna hijau, dan mengambil Blades of Exile yg sempat ia buang saat menyiksa Zeus.

"Ayolah, mungkin kau bisa menemukan kehidupan yg lebih berwarna disana, mengingat kau hanya mempunyai 2 warna dalam hidupmu" Kratos membulatkan matanya lebar", bagaimana bisa seorang dewi mengethui dirinya, jangan-jangan ni anak stalker?

Ah, tidak mungkin Athena tau tentang diriku, aku yg menyimpan rahasia rapat", malah ketahuan hanya pada seorang dewi?

Aku harus mengujinya

"Athena, apa wrna yg kau maksud dalam hidupku? 2? Apa sajakah itu?" Kratos mengujinya

"Merah dan Hitam"

Athena menjawabnya dengan benar? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

* * *

**Yap,akhirnya selesai juga,bisa dibilang ini sangat singkat,tapi chap berikunya aku yakin pasti lebih panjang,aku yakin!**

**Dan,sampai jumpa !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Stop Me**

**Summary: Setelah Kratos Menghancurkan Olympus, dan melihat Kekacauan yg tlh dibuatnya, Athena menyarankan untuk pergi ke desa Konohagakure, disaat dia sampai, dia disambut oleh sekutu Zeus yg diperintahkan menghabisinya, apakah dia mampu bertahan?**

**Genre:Gore, Blood Everywhere, Friendship**

**Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal" ada disini**

"ABCDEFGHI**" **Mulut

'ABCDEFGHI': Hati

**Disclaimer**

**God of War dan Naruto bukan punya ane, tapi ni cerita iye**

* * *

Akhirnya Kratos menyerah, dia nggak mau seluruh warga Yunani mendengar teriakannya merusak kuping mereka, Athena, dewa" yg cukup mengenaskan nasibnya yg sedang berada diatas, bahkan authornya pun sudah menyediakan kapas untuk dijual. Wait, kapas? Apa dia tidak sangar (salah dengar)? Bagaimana bisa author yg ganteng dari cermin rusak ini menjual kapas yg entah darimana cikal-bakalnya?, hanya author dan Tuhan yg tahu

Oke, ngaco, buang" waktu, dan membosankan, mungkin itu dipikiran kalian saat membaca fic ini, tapi author yg ngaku" punya evil-side ini terus menyambung cerita ini, daripda ngedrop gk jls

Oke, gk babibu lagi,ayo sambung cerita ini

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, kau puas?". Kratos berbalik ke arah Athena yg tersenyum 1 arti : Kemenangan.

"Desa Konoohagakure, desa makmur yg sudah lolos dari perang besar mereka da—" belum sempat Athena menyambung kata"nya, Kratos menyeringai dan mengangkat semua senjatanya yg dibuang Zeus tadi

"Perang?"

yap, aku tau apa dipikiran kalian, mau tobat tapi masih suka perang, jangan heran, anak yg udah makeupnya berantakan sampai dada dan mukanya kena * dimutilasi Kratos. Kadang _Baka_ "nya ini kambuh sampe apotek tempat Athena beli obat bangkrut gara" Athena sering utang obat penyembuh Baka buat Kratos

"Ya, perang, untungnya mereka memiliki pahlawan desa mereka yg terkenal kekuatan sma kuota internetnya yg besar itu, kau gak kenal?, dia temanmu waktu akademi orang sadis loh.." Kratos menggelengkan kepala

'ni anak sifat pikunnya kambuh lagi'

"Uzumaki Naruto bego!" Athena teriak teriak sampai rahangnya keluar dari mulutnya

"Uzu..maki..hmm..uzumaki..."

"OHHH!" Kratos akhirnya tau apa yg dimaksud Athena

* * *

**Chap berikutnya sudah selesai, mungkin kalian berpikir ini lebih banyak suara author daripada isi cerita, maklum author org air beriak tanda tak dalam**

**Yosh, kalu begitu, samai jumpa!**


End file.
